It was bliss
by Icybun34
Summary: Natalya has a fear... a fear she devoloped due to her terrible father. A fear so bad, she is forced to leave this small town, and her beloved Kurama. But can Kurama let her go and the love he holds 4 her? Or can he tell her and convince her to move back?


She was always a free spirit. Kurama respected that. He respected and

accepted that she never could just stay in one place. She had to

constantly move otherwise the fear would consume her. The fear she

developed when she was a child and her father would punish her for

misbehaving by locking her in a cement room for days at a time; the

fear that if she didn't move… she'd never be able to.

------

So Kurama understood why she left. Why she left this little town in

Japan to conquer America where there was so many different cultures

and customs and mixed histories, a place that she would only have to make a small move and she'd be in a completely different world.

So what else could he do but drive her to the airport and be the last

one to wish her good luck with the path she had chosen. Hopefully

they would keep in touch but he knew how Natalya could be, she

would set out to do something but on the way forget what it was. He

knew she wouldn't forget him but he would exactly be at the top of her

mind all the time.

-

But he wished he would be

-

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

-----

Natalya was emotional (as usual)… but it was something more then

her usual craziness. This place, this home felt… empty. Like there was

no life, which no apartment full of crazy college-going kids should be.

She sat down in the corner and brought her knees to her chest. "What

doesn't feel right here?" She rested her elbows on her knees and bit

her thumb "This is everything I ever wanted, a nice open apartment in

a place safe enough that I can actually walk around during the day

without carrying a glock." Natalya banged her head against the wall

and closed her eyes, sighing "Dammit! Why am I feeling like this?

Kurama could help…" Her eyes flew open and she exclaimed

-----

"KURAMA!" She reached over and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed

his number, not caring if she rang up a high cell phone bill doing so

(she has an international card in her phone incase some of you are like

she can't call Japan from America… she can!). She put the phone on

speaker phone and rested it on her knees "You better pick up fox boy!"

-----

Kurama was reading on his bed when his cell phone began to ring. He

looked over at the annoyingly loud piece of machinery and sighed. It

was a gift from Natalya because she claimed that she could never get

a hold of him. He slung his legs over the bed with unnatural grace and

picked up the phone, not bothering to check the caller i.d. "Hello?" He

said slowly, just to hear a happy voice that made his heart swell…

-----

"Fox boy! You answered." Natalya squealed, perking up instantly. She

heard his chuckle and her face brightened "Fox boy, I need your help

with something." Slight pause… "What is it now?" He asked

humorously yet a little warily. Natalya wriggled impatiently and whined

"Kurama… this place feels weird." Another pause "As in a low or high

count of spirit energy… a larger number of demons…" "Foxy get your

mind out of Reikai! It's just so empty… I miss you! Everyone's so

normal here." She shuddered and Kurama laughed "Normal, yes

imagine! Someone being normal." Natalya giggled, and said "You

always know how to make me laugh… but really what should I do? This

place doesn't sit well with me."

-----

"…This place doesn't sit well with me." Kurama was puzzled, she had

moved before, what was different about this place. "Move then, I

suppose. What don't you like about it, it's a good neighborhood from

what you've shown and told me. Is it the people, are they not

welcoming, accepting?" "It's none of that, the people are really nice.

But…" She sighed and banged her head against the wall "It doesn't

feel right, it feels hollow." Kurama's chest heaved with the chance to

convince her to move back. "Move back then, Natalya you've never

had that feeling here. We miss you all… I miss you." As soon as he

said that, he knew there was no going back.

-----

Natalya drew in a deep breath after the words "I miss you" escaped

his lips. What… why… was Kurama trying to convey something to her?

"Kurama…" "Please, everyone misses you, I know how you feel about

staying in the same place but you… you" … wow Kurama was pleading

with her. Was her moving back so important to the apathetic kitsune

that he would resort to mindless pleading? Still… it was working "Why

does it matter where I am?" She said, tears filling her eyes. No one

had ever cared about her at all… not even her father and all 5 of his

mates. Mates he killed when he grew bored with them and a new

demoness had caught his eye. She knew that Kurama and the gang

cared about her but… to hear it voiced so obviously…

-----

She heard

Kurama take a deep breath "You're kind, sweet, crazy, cute, and

clueless. We want you back here, because we all care about you so

much. Especially me, I-I l-love you Natalya."

-----

Kurama heard a gasp and the phone line end. He knew he shouldn't

have said that, he had tried so hard to shelter his feelings from her

crazy yet insightful midnight blue eyes… but he just ruined that in a

single dimwitted moment… he felt the phone slip from his hands.

-----

Natalya couldn't do it. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that

Kurama loved her. They had been friends for the 5 years that she had

spent in Japan, though she had only spent one year in the tiny town

where Kurama confined to. They had been friends before that though

when Kurama and the gang tracked her down for being in Ningenkai

without special permission from Koenma. Koenma hadn't minded

though when she told him her story and he gave her permission to

stay for as long as she wanted and to make trips back to Makai in

exchange for only one thing- she help the team whenever she was

needed. Which of course she had no difficulty cooperating in… Kurama

had caught her eye.

-----

She straightened up at the thought… was the love she had for Kurama

simply not platonic? Yusuke was her friend, Kuwabara was her friend,

hell- Hiei was her friend and she didn't feel the same way towards

them. Kurama was always there… always. Even at 1 in the morning

when the nightmares overcame her mental walls and she needed

someone to comfort her. All she needed was one call and he was there

in minutes. Natalya bit her thumb again and sighed… it was so

obvious. So, because she had no idea what else to do, she began to

pack.

-

She had to get out of there.

-

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

-----

It had been weeks, maybe even months since the phone call took

place. Kurama wasn't taking it so well. He had lost weight, weight that

his already slender frame couldn't afford to lose. He had deep dark

circles under his eyes from the insomnia, and his hair lay limp and

dark next to his pale face. His grades had gone down in school and his

fan club at school dispersed and reassembled into a club for another

student. His friends and family were worried sick but Kurama didn't

care. When Natalya had hung up, he gave her time to deal with what

had been said. But when he called back, he found out that the phone

had been disconnected and when he went to Spirit World to see if she

was still at her old place, Koenma had informed him that she had gone

off the grid and only King Yama knew where she was. Kurama was

crushed, she had run from him, run from the promise of love he had

offered. As soon as he had heard that, everyone could tell…

-

He had lost the life in his eyes.

-

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

-----

Natalya paced around at the airport; should she do it? Was this right?

Was this just a trick? She bit her thumb and glared at the admiring

boys. They backed off at her menacing gaze… good her eyes still

blazed with her demon within. She paced back and forth… what should

she do, what should she do, what should she DO? She tasted blood

from her thumb and sighed, wiping the blood on her jacket "Guess I've

made up my mind. Took me a helluva long time to do so." She felt

more stares and blushed "I guess I should stop talking to myself." She

muttered and she raised a hand to stop a taxi.

-

"I hope it's not too late."

-

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

-----

It was around midnight in Kurama's lonely apartment. He had moved

out about a month ago so that he could escape his mother's gentle yet

watching eye. She was worried about him and he moved out and got a

job to prove everything was all right. But his efforts proved fruitless

and his mother showed up at random times to see how he was doing,

though Kurama saw the hidden meaning. She was scared for him.

Kurama was laying on his bed, trying to sleep when he heard a knock

on the door. Thinking it was his mother, he got up and tidied his

appearance before heading to the door. He opened it and expected to

see his mother but all he saw was blonde… before he was tackled to

the ground.

-----

He looked so sick! Natalya couldn't help but feel so guilty inside, but

nonetheless tackled him to the ground with a bone crushing hug. She

didn't give him time to recognize her but she hoped she could tell him

how she felt before he did. She hugged him tighter and shut her eyes,

whispering "I love you, Kurama."

-----

She squeezed her eyes tighter as in expected him to reject her. So her

eyes fluttered in shock when he gently grabbed her chin and

whispered gently "You love me?" She opened her eyes and lowered

her gaze to the floor. She nodded briefly and he asked "Then why'd

you run?" "I needed to think… I knew I loved you as soon as the call

ended but I had to fight my inner demons. I had to give up the fear…

the fear that-" She gulped "The fear that if I stay still, I'll never be

able to move again." She buried her head into Kurama's chest.

"Gomenasai, Kurama. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I love you… I

really do… please love me back." She felt his soft hand lift her head up

and gentle lush lips press on her own.

**__**

-----

It was bliss.

-----

He pulled away and smiled "I'll always love you no matter what you

do, heavens know what that may be. I promise I'll always love you.


End file.
